


attaboy.

by daddysin



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I never posted this on here because ... I'm stupid i guess idk, Smut, Swearing, Unprotected Sex, it's sort of short and sort of to the point but idk maybe i'll make a part two, who really knows?, you and fangs basically break into riverdale high bc like, you're iconic why else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddysin/pseuds/daddysin
Summary: nothing like the rush of committing a crime.





	attaboy.

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this wayy back on my tumblr and only just now noticed i never posted it here too. Enjoy.

You think back to the night, and a big part of you believes it was seeing him get into a fight with a serpent. You clean the blood from his split lip.

Regardless of the reason, you felt the spark and for now, there had been no bumps to mention. None big enough to cause issue anyways. Currently, it's around 12am, Fangs had called you up a sinister lilt to his voice, you didn't need convincing. The tone was enough.

Compared to his baby-faced counterpart, SP, Fangs liked to invite you out and get into what he calls "trouble" realistically it was arson, breaking and entering. Rather tame in your opinion. Fangs had begged you to join him a few weeks back to destroy the football field, planning to make it look like a big "fuck you" to the Northsider's as he had put it. With SP and a few others in earshot you gave a stern no, but in private planned it for a few weeks from then.

Specifically, today.

"You going to sit there the whole time?"

You glance up from your phone, sitting up straight. "I'm comfortable"

Fangs furrows his brows, playful smirk on his face as he approaches you, perched on the bike teeth sunken into your lip.

"You scared?"

You fight the urge to roll your eyes, you just don't have the heart to tell him writing offensive scrawl on some ugly green field doesn't really do it for you. Fangs seems the insecure type, strong-willed though.  

"You almost done?"

You deflect his question with ease and a raised brow, clearly over the tiptoeing around your boredom at this point. He hums, looking over his shoulder, admiring his handiwork. Eye's sparkling in the moonlight.

"Want to go inside?" His tone changes, smirk tugging at his lips.

You give pause.

"Do you or not?"

No is what your brain is telling you, let's go home and fuck it follows up with. But, breaking into a school, looking at personal files. It's exciting. He knows how to win you over without really needing to say anything.

"On one condition Fangs"

When he turns his head back to you, you're quick to reach a hand up to grip the back of his head. Fist clenched tight in his hair, "You owe me one"

You see a glint in his eyes, Fangs knows exactly what you mean. And he's going to deliver without a doubt.

He helps you through the hole he's cut in the fence, you make out the wire cutters tucked into the back pocket of his jeans as he ushers you through. Comes prepared, noted. When you make it into the building itself, thanks to Fangs incredible skills, (punching through a window with his elbow that is). The school is drastically different in comparison to the Southside, a pang of sadness hits your chest. Perhaps it's because now you realize why Fangs buckles down and studies to an outrageous amount.  You steal a glance at the male towering your side, glancing in at the trophy cases an unreadable expression on his face.

"Fangs" He hums, "where to first? Want to trash the classrooms?"

"Nah" he sighs, shoulders slumping, "let's check out the gym"

You laugh, "Oh, going to finally live out your dream of basketball champion?"

He smiles, wrapping an arm around your shoulders, pulling your head into his chest, "Shut it. Come on, I'll race you"

You give Fangs your best look of exasperation, you're no actress but it's enough for him to become momentarily distracted whilst you take off down the hall, a head start, you didn't actually think you'd get. You can hear the sound of his sneaks squeaking against the linoleum as he chases after you, not too far behind you'd guess. You're not dumb enough to distract yourself by actually turning to see how far.  

You reach the door before him, pulling it open and collapsing completely out of breath, huffing and laughing as he mumbles swears.

"Cheater"

With the energy you have left in your body of what feels like running a marathon you simply flip him off with a huff as you pick yourself up from the floor, shrugging your jacket off and wiping the sweat from your forehead.

"Just shoot your balls, Lebron"

He throws his Serpent jacket toward you, you fold it over the seat next to you. Situating yourself in the bleachers, regretting not bringing a drink with you. You felt as though you were dying of thirst.

"Thought you guys wore these come hell or high water?"

"Hm, I think I can trust my girl to handle it for me" He leans over you, hands either side of your hips.

"Oh, I'm your girl, now am I?"

He smiles, pecking your forehead, your face scrunches. You feel second-hand embarrassment, it must be so sweaty.

"Mhm"

Fangs shoot a few balls, flawlessly. You sit cheering him on, as the blush rises on his cheeks, ears and throat.  

"You're good,  _Fangsy_ , but" You sigh, stretching your arms out in front of you, "Not as good as me"

He raises a brow, dribbling the ball. "Oh really?"

"You questioning my skills Fogarty? I'll lay you flat right here right now" you stand, puffing out your chest, laughing as he throws you the ball with an expectant look on his face.

"After you, baby"

He gives you a show of bowing low, rolling your eyes as you make your way down, stepping over the seats. You'd honestly never done this before and you were hoping Fangs would simply shrug your joust off, perhaps you challenged his ego a bit too much.

"Don't forget to line yourself up-"

"Fogarty!" You sternly reply, giving him a false angry look, "I'm trying to concentrate here! Now, who's cheating?"

You move around the court a bit, trying to get the perfect place to throw a shot and not look like an idiot whilst you're at it, Fangs must notice your struggle as he moves to take a hold of your hips and place you where you need to be.

"Fangs." You breathe, "you're supposed to be observing not trying to fuck my ass"

You raise a brow as you elbow him in the gut, flicking your eyes downward to make your statement more pointed. Whenever Fangs did work out nine times out of ten you'd say you'd sucked his cock or jerked him off afterwards. Any other time you would've gladly helped, but for now, you're trying not to play into his trap.

"Forget the ball"

Fangs pushes it from your hands, you watch it bounce across the court, the sound echoing throughout the gym. You hadn't realized how empty it really was. He cups your face, forcing you to look at him as he places a hard kiss to your mouth, "Come on, let's do it right here"

You laugh, nose crinkling, "Here? You're truly joking now, right?"

With how serious his face seems to be you'd put your money on no, you give it some thought. Serious thought, the pros and cons, whether or not you really want to be rubbing against the fake wood floor and how your back would stick and make a horrible noise. But then your mind weighs on the pros, his head between your thighs, your legs over his shoulder and he praise's you for how well you take his cock.

It's not a hard decision.

"You're so fucking weird Fogarty"

Fangs only smirks, moving back in for a kiss, hands finding your jeans like an expert, you do the same. Shirts seem like an unnecessary thing to remove, it's just something that'll take you longer to get to what you want to do, with a pause in your heated and sloppy kissing, Fangs picks you up only to lay you down flat on the floor. And god, you were right about the floor.

"Wait!"

Fangs pulls back, almost immediately. Visibly worried, "What? You want to be on top or something?"

"No, I got a better idea" You sit up as well, elbows pressed against the floor underneath you. "Let's go to the office, the Principal's office"

He laughs, shaking his head, "Now you're the fucking weird one. Can't we just fuck here?"

"Don't want to take a look at Reggie's permanent record then? Fine"

Fangs takes the bait you've dangled so flawlessly, with flared nostrils and a sigh he helps you up from the floor. "Blue balls because you want to be a rat, fucking hell"

"You keep complaining and I'll rip your fucking balls off" you pick up your jeans, folding them over your arm.

You see no sense in actually putting them back on if you're going to make a short walk back to the office to only fuck, why bother? You remind Fangs of his jacket before you take your leave and make your way down the long hallway, it gives you a slightly eerie feeling when you're alone.

You make it before Fangs, you know he'd probably been sidetracked. You take the free time you have to remove your shirt and push everything from the desk, a sense of excitement fills you, every time you were now called to the office or talking to the receptionist you would know you let Fangs fuck you right there, and possibly in the dirtiest way.  

"You're late Fogarty, I was getting ready to leave and have fun with myself"

He chuckles, arms wrapping around you from behind, "Yeah, if I don't catch you first. You know how much I hate disobedience"

You breathe in, slowly, eye's fluttering at the thought. For a man who never really gives off a violent or tough vibe, when he says things as such, you can promise it hits straight between your thighs. You can still feel the cotton fabric against your back, he hadn't removed his shirt at this very moment at least. You reach behind yourself, hand searching for his hair as Fangs goes to work creating dark purple bruises with tongue and teeth.

While one hand has found your cunt the other has pressed against fingers into your mouth. Fangs had expressed something like this to you at one moment or another, he has a knack for feeding you in front of other members, as though confirming the fact you're both together and no one has any right to think anything else. It was when once or twice your tongue had licked your mouth had enveloped his whole finger that he had expressed how the turn had made him feel, and whether or not you were comfortable.

And with a blush on your cheeks, you had admitted you'd been doing it deliberately, hoping he would catch on.

You let out a sharp breath as your chest presses against the scuffed oak beneath you, eyeing the computer screen, the Riverdale logo floating around, hoping to see it hit the corner. No such luck.

"Fangs" You breathe, hips pushing back against him as he kisses up your spine, teeth nipping and pulling your flesh.  

As he moves downward, tongue laving over the cotton. Causing the wet spot that had formed to become bigger thanks to his saliva. While Fangs is eating you to hell and back through the thing cotton of your panties, you're wondering whether today will be the same as any other time, Fangs was not shy when it came to expressing what he liked and disliked.  

His fingers tear the soaked underwear down your thighs, leaving it to sit at your knees as he works his way back up with sloppy and wet open-mouthed kisses.

"Fangs"

He hums in response.

"Are we going to-?"

"Do you mind if-?"

You both answer at the same time. Breathing labored and words slurred, you pat his thigh and nod your head weakly, a puff of breath escaping your mouth. His hands grab your hips, steadying your shaking form which had been grinding against him since he'd discontinued his cunnilingus. With a sharp intake of breath and a long moan after, Fangs pushes in, rather sloppily which gives you a time frame of how long he might last, the street light dances over your skin seeping through the blind covered the window, Fangs seems to be occupied with the thought of making you cum more than he is trying to savor the moment, you mentally forgive him for that. The lead-up and teasing is the culprit as to why your thighs are practically sticking together.

"Fuck" he breathes from behind you, voice loud and clear. Almost scarily so.

Fangs never seemed to get as caught up as messy as you do when you're both fucking, he's always in control, always there, mind and body.  

"Could you imagine if someone walked in right now?" He laughs, hand snaking its way up your back to grip your hair into a fist, pulling your body up from the desk, flush against his chest. "Especially if it was Pea, you'd give him a fucking show" he grunts.

You cough, choking on your spit blushing at his accusation, "Anyone could see it. How you try to make out the outline of his cock in his jeans"  

Fangs teeth sink into the cartilage of your ear, admitting a whine from you, gripping his forearm, the muscles underneath flexing.

"Fangs, fuck. Where are you getting this from?"

He doesn't answer, and honestly, you didn't really need him too. Fangs had always hinted about wanting to try it with someone else, you're pretty sure it's SP.  

Fangs reaches toward your cunt with his free hand, your eyes catch the headlights of a car through the window, but being so close, and Fang's heart pounding against his chest, the sound of his grunts and your pitched whines. You don't care. You want to cum and if that means getting arrested then so be it.

"Cum" he breathes against your neck, teeth digging into your pulse point.

You see black, and you're sure you pass out, you must have. His arms strength their grip around your waist, fingers still working your clit despite being so far gone you feel as though you're having an out of body experience. You collapse forward onto the desk, chest heaving your tongue dry.

Fangs loud breathing and pants can be heard not too far behind you seems even he left his body.  

"Baby?"

You hum, softly.

"I fucking love you"


End file.
